The Race Against Time
by Nesuto
Summary: Two ficlets about Companions going on SearchChoosing.
1. The Race Against Time

**The Race Against Time**

The Companion raced desperately to get to her Chosen in time.

Less than a candlemark was left.

She went faster, even breaking the rules by using Fetching to cover more distance.

Time was running out.

She screamed in fury, knowing she wouldn't make it. Her Chosen would be gone, taken away by a force stronger than even the gods, to a far off world. Her frantic mind sought to find an answer, before she was killed by the soul-wrenching that was inevitable. Suddenly she had an idea. A crazy one, almost impossible, but it just might work. No sane Companion would ever think of trying it—but one is not sane when their Chosen will be torn away without it.

The candle burned lower, slowly melting down the minutes.

She changed course, heading off at an angle, still in her headlong rush. As she crossed roads and fields, people leaped out of her way, staring—never before had a Companion ever gone as fast as her. Her fury was lending her strength, strength that she so desperately needed. She was tiring fast, but if she slowed she wouldn't make it. Finally her legs gave out. Bellowing in anguish, she fell to the ground.

The wax pooled at the bottom of the holder; the wick was slowly approaching the end of the hour.

Only one way she would ever reach it in time—but it would mean breaking one of the most guarded secrets of all. She didn't care anymore, it was this or lose her Chosen. She tapped into a ley-line to replenish her energy, than began to weave a gate. Her chosen was so far away, she could barely manage a Gate to reach there—but her other destination was just close enough. Only a sliver of time left—she somehow dragged herself through. The time expired, and she sank into oblivion as her body disappeared from the earth.

The wick slowly sank into the melted wax as the flame flickered and died out.


	2. Alysha

Second ficlet:

* * *

Alysha tossed her head, causing her mane to go flying every which way. Abruptly she froze, as It finally happened. She whickered in joy, and ran towards the stables, nearly running over several Companions on the way. They called out congratulations as she flew by. 

She settled down once she entered the stable, and was soon on her way. Exiting the stables, she called to the Grove Born, :Kyrith! I've been Called.:

:Congratulations, Alysha. Have fun.:

As she trotted through the field on the way to a gate, she realized that the Call was getting stronger by the moment. The feel of Haven came with the call. _My Chosen must be in the city. I can go out and have her back by nightfall._ In the back of her mind, she saw a pretty young girl, about ten years of age, working in a stable. Alysha sighed blissfully; she was finally going out on Search.

Suddenly her idyllic world came crashing down. Her mind was full of pain, screaming _DANGER_ at her, blocking out everything else. She wasn't even aware that she had cried out, until Kyrith appeared at her side, supporting her. She screamed again, and started moving towards the direction of the pain.

:Kyrith,: she sent weakly, :I need to go to her... Melysika, my Chosen! I need to save her!:

Alysha felt his assent, and suddenly she was filled with an energy not hers. :Go Alysha, go with the speed of the wind. I will follow with my Chosen and a Healer.:

She ran on the straightest path towards her Chosen, jumping over any obstacles in her way. Somehow the Guard at the gate had been warned, for the gate stood wide open with him well back. She flew through the streets of Haven, conscious all the while of the pain being inflicted on her Chosen.

Her path led her to a noble's mansion. From the stable came the noises of frightened horses. She charged in, and came to an abrupt stop. The scene before her was horrifying. Melysika was down on the ground, a noble's boy standing over her, holding a bloody whip. Melysika was covered in blood, and it appeared that she had several broken bones along with the deep gashes inflicted by the whip. The boy's mind was gross, full of sick pleasure at what he had done.

Alysha screamed a challenge, and the boy turned around, arrogant satisfaction on his face. Once he caught sight of Alysha rearing at her full height, he turned ashen. Coming down, she roughly shoved him aside, and knelt next to the girl. :Melysika, my Chosen! Live, please live!:

Kyrith pounded up with Sumina and a Healer. The King's Own took one look at the situation and roughly grabbed the boy, and used a bit of mind magic to put him asleep. Putting him out of the way, she came back to watch anxiously as the Healer inspected Melysika. Kyrith knelt next to Alysha, silently offering his support.

"Will she live?" Sumina asked, dreading the answer.

The Healer shook his head slowly. "She is already dying. Nothing can save her now, she is too grievously injured."

Alysha shrieked her pain, as she felt her Chosen slipping away from her. Kyrith spoke, :Alysha, there is no help for it. Go to sleep, follow your Chosen, and come back when you are Healed. Sumina and I will see to it that he who did this is justly punished. Be at rest.:

Sighing, Alysha curled herself around her Chosen, and they took one last breath, before slipping simultaneously into the never-ending sleep.


End file.
